Remember I Love You
by Bethany LaTiffany
Summary: Rose knew loving Scorpius would be painful. They came from very different worlds. When Scorpius goes missing though, Rose is determined to find him at any cost, even if it means going against everything she and her family stand for. Next generation story!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello fan fiction world!!! I haven't seen you for a long time, but school is almost out and I will have lots of free time to write soon! Anyways, I got bored with my marauder era story because no one was reviewing and have thus decided to try writing a next generation one. This is just the prolouge, it will get way more intense! Promise! Please read and review!

Love always,

Bethany

PS: My sister Avi got a fanfiction account (finally) so go check out her stuff! Her pen name is Avi Halliwell, I think she just posted the beginning of a Charmed fanfic.

(Disclaimer: Clearly, I do not own the fabulous world of Harry Potter. JKR's got dibs!)

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter One:

Rose Weasley lay awake in bed, watching the second hand crawl around the clock. Tick-tock, tick-tock, tick-tock… how many more would she have to listen to before she could leave? It was the first night back at school, and she desperately wanted to see him! She sat up as quietly as possible and looked around the dormitory.

The lights in the seventh year Gryffindor girls dorm had been turned off for hours, but Rose had been sitting in the dark for so long that her eyes had readjusted, and she could see everything perfectly. The room glowed slightly in the moonlight that came in from the large bay windows. The place was a mess, and everything about it screamed, "Teenage girls live here!" Posters of cute Quidditch players plastered on the walls, and countless issues CosmoWitch magazines were scattered on the floor. The four desks were covered in tubes of mascara, different shades of lipstick, hairbrushes, curling irons, and clothes.

Rose looked over at her three roommates, trying to decide whether or not they were sleeping yet. Zephyr Robinson's bed was next to Rose's, and the girl was clearly out cold. Her mouth hung open slightly and she was snoring loudly. Rose chuckled. Zephyr was tall, thin, and tan, with a mane of thick white blonde hair. Guys practically drooled when they saw her. Seeing Zephyr sleep was just plain funny though.

Margaret Russo was also dead asleep. She was spiraled out on her bed, having kicked the covers off. The girl's dark brown hair was braided in a zillion braids that splayed across the crimson pillow. She was very average looking, but one of the craziest people Rose had ever met. Although Rose liked both of them, Margaret and Zephyr didn't get along too well.

The last roommate, Batty Brown, was a toss up. Rose couldn't see her, all the way on the other side of the room. No sound was coming from her, but that didn't say much. Batty was very quiet. She had short, jet-black hair, pale white skin, and large gray doe eyes. Batty was very petite, Margaret called her a "compact person." Rose had lived with Batty for a long time, and still couldn't quite figure the girl out.

Eventually, Rose decided it was safe to leave, and silently swung her long legs over the side of the bed and onto the plush carpet. She got up, and looked at herself in the mirror.

Considering how gangly both her parents had been when they were her age, Rose had turned out quite nice. She was about 5'8", with stick straight dark auburn hair that fell in choppy layers to her waist. There were freckles that ran along her high cheekbones and across the bridge of her nose. She had full red lips and bright brown eyes with thick lashes. Rose only weighed 120 pounds, and her body was very slim. Rose was naturally pretty, but she had changed quite a few things about her appearance over the summer.

For example, her hair now had highlights, and she had gotten her ears triple pierced, along with her cartilage. Her mom, Hermione, had also fixed her teeth with a shrinking spell, and now they shone bright white. Nature had also helped her out a bit too, by boosting her up two cup sizes. She _finally_ had curves!

Rose looked at herself in the mirror, and smiled. She ran her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out. She only had on short shorts and a sheer lacey tank top. Although her friends thought it was weird that she had gone to bed without taking off her makeup, her eyes were still outlined in black. She had mastered the smoky eye over the summer. Rose grabbed her robe and slipped out the door.

Getting out of the Gryffindor common room was fairly easy. She was light of her feet, having left her shoes off. She broke out in a run as soon as she exited the portal and flew down the stairs and through the corridors of an empty Hogwarts.

She stopped to catch her breath when she reached the dungeons. It was easy to get into the Slytherin common room. He had given her the password. She stepped inside, and took in the eerie green-glowing room. It had been awhile.

She stood alone for a minute, and then suddenly there he was, standing at the bottom of the stone staircase that led to the dormitories. He leaned casually against the wall, looking at her intensely with a slight grin.

He looked exactly the same. He had the same pale skin, the same tall muscular body, and the same pointed chin. His shaggy blonde hair fell into his deep blue eyes.

Rose could practically feel the electricity between them across the common room. She felt out of breath again. He started walking toward her. She was glad she hadn't changed out of her pajamas, as he was only wearing a white tee shirt and boxers.

He came closer and closer until there were only a few inches of space between them. He reached out and laced his fingers through hers, bringing them even closer. She could feel the familiar calluses on his hands from years of Quidditch.

"Hi," he smiled.

"Hey," she replied, biting her lip and looking up at him. She really didn't want to talk. They would talk later.

And then suddenly he was kissing her. She felt the familiar sense of electricity shooting down her spine as she ran her fingers through his hair, pressing her whole body against his.

Rose knew that her family and friends wouldn't approve of her with him, and that they would probably disown her if they ever found out. She knew it was supposed to be wrong to be with him, but how could something that felt so right be wrong? She loved him, and she knew that he loved her. When she felt his arms around her, she felt safe. If something felt so right, there was no way it could be wrong.

That was what went through her mind as she kissed Scorpius Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey people! Ok, I am truly sorry for not updating weeks ago, I usually update every few days, and I promise I will update even faster for the next few days to make up for all the waiting! (if you were waiting... I hope SOMEONE was waiting, lol) Yeah, so basically this story is getting off to a slow start, but hopefully it's still entertaining. I want to establish all the characters and conflicts before all the actions and drama. Also, feel free to give me plot ideas! I know where the main story is going, but I also like developing the minor characters as well. As long as your suggestions aren't too weird I'll add them in! So, as always, read and review. I don't update unless you review!!!

* * *

Chapter Two:

Rose ran toward the Great Hall as fast as she could. She was still only wearing her pajamas and robe, but she hadn't had time to change. She had planned on being back up in Gryffindor tower before her friends woke up, but she had forgotten that they always got up early the first week of school. A few early-bird students gave her weird looks as she raced past them, but she didn't care. She just didn't want to arouse the suspicion of her friends.

When she made it to the Great Hall from the dungeons, she paused and caught her breath. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to take some of the tangles out, and attempted to wipe the smudged mascara from under her eyes. She then waltzed in with a big, fake smile on her face.

"There she is!" Margaret pointed to the entrance of the hall with her fork, which was dripping in syrup. "Way to be late, baby girl!" She called to her friend, smiling.

"Hey!" Rose slipped in beside Batty. "Wow, Marg, want some pancake to go with that syrup?" She laughed.

Margaret shook her head jokingly.

"Where were you?" asked Zephyr.

Rose thought quickly, trying to come up with a good excuse. Then she realized she didn't need one.

"Oh," she said airily, "you know, the usual! I snuck out last after curfew to spend the night with Scorpius Malfoy, whom I'm in a secret relationship with, in the Slytherin common room and was too intoxicated from his beautiful presence to remember to meet you guys for breakfast." She smiled.

Zephyr, Batty, and Margaret looked at her so a split second before they all burst out laughing.

"Oh my God, you are so funny!" Margaret cried.

"No, seriously, where were you?" Zephyr asked. Rose was about to lie, but Zephyr cut her off. "Well, speak of the devil and the devil will appear!"

Rose turned around in time to see Scorpius stroll into the great hall alone. He yawned widely, and shook out his white-blonde hair, which was sticking up all over the place. He had on a black v-neck sweater, and dark jeans. The whole ensemble made his skin look even paler. Rose smiled secretly when she saw him.

Scorpius walked into the great hall completely exhausted. He had decided long ago that Rose was like sugar. Not because she was sweet, which she wasn't- she was wild and funny and sexy, but because he always felt on top of the world when he was with her, and then when she left he would crash again. He really was slightly obsessed with her. She was perfect. She was so different from anyone he'd ever met.

It really truly sucked that she was a Weasley. Why did she have to be a fucking half-blooded Weasley? There was no way her family would ever like him, and her meeting his family was out of the question. He shuddered slightly, remembering he had to go home in a few weeks for a family reunion. Joy.

As he made his way toward the Slytherin table, he noticed her sitting at the Gryffindor table with her three idiotic roommates. He caught her eye for a split second, and nodded slightly in acknowledgment. She smirked while her three friends burst into hysterics. God, they were so weird. He shook his head and sat down. He then proceeded to pile strawberry pancakes on his plate.

"Ha! Did you see that?" Margaret nudged Rose. "He totally saw us! Oh my God, did he hear us talking about him?" she cracked up.

"He's so weird," giggled Zephyr. "Why doesn't he have any friends? Isn't he like a super Quidditch star or something?"

"He's not actually that bad looking though," Margaret mused, whilst grabbing for the maple syrup jar again.

"He needs a tan. And a girlfriend. Aren't people supposed to get flushed after sex? Maybe getting some would put some color into those cheeks," Zephyr joked. Rose felt her ears redden. It wasn't really her fault that he was pale, was it? She knew it was weird that they hadn't done anything yet. Sure, they _slept_ together, but they didn't "sleep" together. He was always very gentlemanly about it, only snogging.

"Okay, I'm done eating!" announced Margaret. "Rose, wanna go see if Albus and Hugo are awake yet? I'm in the mood for an intense game of exploding snap!"

Rose nodded, and re-focused on her friends.

"Mm! Good idea, because I'm in the mood for Albus!" teased Zephyr.

"Oh my God EW! He is Rose's cousin! And he has a girlfriend you home wrecker!" Margaret snapped.

"Guys! It's totally chill! C'mon, let's go!" Rose stood up quickly, and her friends followed. As they left, she stole one last look at Scorpius. Why _didn't_ he have any friends? She sighed. She worried about it sometimes…

* * *

PS (Author's Note): I wanted to make a you-tube trailer for my fan-fiction, but I have no idea how to get clips for it...! Anyone want to help me out??? :)


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Yeah, so I kinda updated twice in one day... You are probably thinking to yourself, Beth, get a life! Well, my plans fell through and there was nothing to TV. My loss is your gain I guess!

* * *

Chapter Three:

"Aha! Take that bitch!" Albus Potter yelled as Zephyr Robinson's hair went up in flames.

"Oh my god!" Batty quickly grabbed her wand and muttered a quick charm. Suddenly, Zephyr was soaked, as though a bucket of water had been poured over her head. He hair was smoking slightly as she lunged toward Albus. He attempted to escape by jumping up onto the couch, but the cushions were extremely plush and squishy, and he toppled over.

"Albus I am going to kill you!" she tackled him to the ground, and sat on top of him. "Apologize!" she insisted.

Rose shook her head, and laughed at the two. Clearly he wasn't going to apologize! Why would a seventeen-year-old boy do something that would stop a beautiful girl from straddling him?

Albus was her favorite cousin, but he was such a player. He looked exactly like her uncle, minus the glasses and gangly quality. While Albus may have started off shy at Hogwarts, he soon took on the same arrogance and charm as his older brother James. It was weird not having James at school anymore.

Rose saw that the fight between Albus and Zephyr was getting a little bit out of hand. Her brother, Hugo, had jumped on top of Zephyr in an attempt to save Albus, while Margaret began pulling Albus out from under the mess. Zephyr was ridiculously strong though, and Marg was only managing to yank his arms from their sockets while giving his rug burn.

Rose laughed at the scene, and turned toward Batty.

"So, how's it going?" she asked nonchalantly.

Batty smirked. "Nothing out of the ordinary," she shrugged. I'm actually thinking of going down to Hagrid's hut. I heard he's got some unicorns. Want to come?" she raises her eyebrows.

"Nah, I'm good. Oh, my cousin Louis would love that though. He's a second year in Ravenclaw. He's really into that stuff!"

"Oh, he is adorable! All right then," Batty got up to leave. "Um, Rose?"

"What up?"

Batty tucked a loose stand of hair behind her ear. "About what we were talking about at breakfast… actually never mind. Bye!" she sprinted out of the common room.

Rose scrunched her eyebrows together. _Weird girl_, she thought.

As her friends wrestled on the floor, she brought her knees up under her on the chair, and started to think about Scorpius again. She thought back to the first time they'd spoke.

_Sixth-year Rose lounged in one of the comfortable leather chairs in a secluded area at the back of the book stacks of the Hogwarts library. She turned the chair sideways so that she could prop her feet up on a shelf. The alcove was very narrow though, and her head was pressed up against the other bookshelf. It was a cold Wednesday night, and she was supposed to working on a Transfiguration essay, but her mind was far too preoccupied with more important things to worry about than a silly little grade. _

_Her older cousins James had finally invited her to one of his crazy illegal parties, on the condition that she could set him up with her friends Zephyr. The party was a mere week away, and Zephyr had a boyfriend. Rose was trying to come up with a plan in which James could think Zephyr was his date without letting Zephyr know. So far, every plan she came up with involved Zephyr's cute Hufflepuff boyfriend ending up in the hospital wing though… _

_Suddenly, she felt a book fall against her head, hard._

"_Ouch! Jesus Christ!" then another one, and other. What was going on? She looked up in time to see someone pop their head through a gap in the bookshelf where the books that had hit her in the head had once been._

"_Hi!" the person smirked, looking down at Rose. He had white-blonde hair, pale skin, and icy blue eyes. It was none other than Scorpius Malfoy!_

"_What the hell Malfoy?! You could have given me a concussion!" she scolded. Rose had sat next to Scorpius in Herbology all year, but she hadn't really ever spoken to him. She had Margaret on her other side to talk to. She didn't really have anything against the guy, but she'd heard her dad tell enough terrible stories about Mr. Malfoy to recognize that she was not supposed to be too friendly with him._

"_Hey, can I come in!" the Malfoy guy asked._

"_Well, um, you can walk around the shelf and come to talk to me like a normal person instead of bombarding me with books if you like!" Rose snipped sarcastically. _

"_No, actually I can't," he smirked again. "You have a privacy charm on the entrance to the alcove!"_

_Rose immediately felt stupid. She had forgotten about that. Still, she didn't really want to talk to him. She had plotting to do! "Uh, I don't know the counter-charm, sorry!"_

_Malfoy sighed, and then disappeared from the opening. Suddenly, a whole row of books right next to Rose's chair fell to the floor, and Scorpius climbed through the shelf into her alcove. Rose yelped slightly when she saw him. What the hell was he doing?_

"_Merlin woman, you have your own fucking clubhouse back here!" Malfoy stood up and looked around. It was true, Rose's things littered the floor. _

"_Did you want something?" Rose asked rudely. Nothing good could come from fraternizing with a Slytherin, or letting one into her clubhouse!_

"_No, I just need to hide from someone," he started putting the books back in place. _

_Rose nodded, very confused. She watched him fix the shelf. Scorpius was actually a good-looking guy, if you could get past the whole "being a Malfoy" thing. He was tall and lean. She knew he played Quidditch. He seemed nice enough._

_She watched him peer through the books. "Yes, she's leaving! No, damn, she just sat down at a table with the Underwood twins!" he muttered._

_Rose looked at Scorpius with a confused look on her face. The whole situation was beyond weird._

_He turned his attention back towards Rose. "Well, looks like I'm stuck here for awhile. I guess it'll be up to you to entertain me Weasley!" he smirked. _

"Hey, Rosie, think fast!" Rose was jolted back to reality as a Quaffle came hurdling towards her head. She instinctively caught it and looked around the common room.

The exploding snap fight had ended.

"Seriously sis, you have been spacing out a lot lately," Hugo looked at her with a worried expression.

"Sorry!" she shook her head. She had a lot on her mind.

* * *

Another Author's Note: Is anyone reading my story??? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reviewing my story! Totally made my day. As thanks, I have written an extra long chapter for you! I think this is going to be the last mellow chapter. I want some serious action to start... So anyways, read and review as always! Thanks! Oh, also, I am not sure if I need to change the rating to M? What do you guys think? I want to be safe. Oh, one more thing. To answer a question: Yes, there will be a lot more flashbacks. That way to can understand the history dehind how Rose and Scorp's relationship without me having to explain it too much in the regular plot line.

* * *

Chapter Four:

Rose had trouble sleeping that night. She lay on her large four-poster bed, looking up at the ceiling. Zephyr was snoring loudly in the bed next to her, but that wasn't the reason she couldn't sleep. She really wanted to go see him again, but she knew that it probably wasn't a good idea. She didn't want to push her luck. Besides, Batty might have been on to her…

She sighed, and flipped over. Her relationship with Scorpius was starting to get more complicated. It didn't just feel like a secret fling anymore. She knew that she was starting to fall for him, and it scared her. She couldn't even tell anyone about him! Her family would probably disown her if they ever found out. Rose didn't really get what the big deal was with the Malfoys, but she knew her dad and uncles hated the whole family. Scorpius knew more about the feud, but he didn't really like to talk about it with her.

Ugh, Scorpius! The boy was infuriating sometimes. When Rose was younger, she liked to fantasize about her future, and whenever she thought about her first boyfriend, she'd almost always imagined the exact opposite of Scorpius Malfoy. Her first boyfriend was supposed to be named Josh, or Mike, or Finn, and he was going to be popular and pee-your-pants funny, and totally jacked. He would take her to parties, and to meet his family, and everyone would look at them and be jealous of their cute-couple-ness.

Scorpius was just, different than any other guys she knew. He was funny, but in a dry, sarcastic way. He was cute, but in an unconventional, mysterious way. Scorpius didn't have a lot of friends because he didn't particularly like that many people. He was never bored. Whenever she was with him it was like he was on fire. He never shut up. He could be a complete jerk sometimes too, but then other times he was perfect and sweet. He confused her, but she couldn't stay away from him.

Rose closed her eyes tightly and tried to think about something besides Scorpius. After awhile she felt tired and started to drift asleep.

Her eyes flew open as someone touched her arm. She saw Scorpius standing over her. It was the middle of the night, but he was still dressed in his uniform.

For a split second she worried about her roommates seeing him, but they were all dead asleep. Also, Scorp was creepy quiet. She hadn't even heard him enter the room!

His face lit up when he saw her open her eyes. He put a finger up to his lips, and beckoned her out of bed, smirking.

Rose looked around the room, assessing the situation. She wasn't getting much sleep anyways! She swung her legs out from under the covers silently, and slipped her bare feet into her purple slippers.

While Scorpius was fully dressed, Rose only had on an oversized t-shirt that fell off her right shoulder and hit her halfway down her thighs. Her long hair was pulled off her face in a giant messy bun. It was not her most attractive evening…

Her reached for her hands and pulled her out of bed, out of her dorm. When they were safely down in the deserted common room, he kissed her lightly. She was expecting more, but he pulled away quickly.

"I missed you," he stated flatly.

Rose laughed quietly. "You just saw me at dinner! I was the one with the red hair sitting at Gryffindor table? You know, the one shooting you lustful looks from across the Great Hall, mentally snogging your lips off?" she joked.

"Who knew that eating chicken Parmesan could be such an aphrodisiac?" he smirked, and kissed her again.

"No, I think it was the pudding," she replied solemnly when they broke apart again.

Scorpius kissed her harder, and slowly backed them towards the couch. He slowly lowered her down, never breaking the kiss. Rose lay back on the couch with Scorpius hovering above her. He was sort of crouching above her, putting his weight on his knees and elbows to avoid crushing her.

"Or maybe the pumpkin juice?" he pulled away again, and looked into her eyes. It seemed as if the signature smirk never left his face. "God, I hate pumpkin juice. Why the hell does everyone like it so much?"

"Why are we still talking about food?" Rose demanded jokingly.

"I don't know, we're weird," he replied, before pressing his lips to hers again. She reached up and tangled her fingers in his hair.

Scorpius gasped slightly as Rose suddenly shifted their positions, sitting up abruptly and pushing him backwards. He flopped backwards onto the couch, and she crawled over him. She straddled him with her knees, before leaning down and biting into his neck. He moaned and slid his hands under her shirt, grabbing her waist and pulling her closer. He liked her close.

Rose pushed his hands away and pulled the shirt over her head. Sitting on top of him in her panties and bra, she reached for his shirt and clumsily undid the buttons. Scorpius smiled, and pushed her hands away so he could do it faster.

She didn't quite know what she was doing, but she knew it was more than they'd ever done before. They were in the common room, and could be caught at any moment, but Zephyr's words kept playing over and over in her head. She wanted to see if she could put any color in his cheeks… He reached for his belt.

Their kissing was getting more and more passionate, when suddenly Scorpius' eyes flew open and he pulled away from her abruptly.

"Stop!" he said firmly.

Rose looked at him like he was crazy. "You okay there?" she laughed. He struggled to sit up, but she pinned him down. "Relax! Enjoy this!"

He propped himself up on his elbows, his unbuttoned shirt hanging off his shoulders and his hair in disarray. He was breathing heavily. Rose thought he looked very cute flustered. "What's wrong Scorp?" she teased as she leaned down to kiss him again.

"Rose, stop okay!" he yelled, shoving her off him. Rose was shocked by the outburst. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on.

He was sitting up now, but was hunched over with his elbows on his knees and his forehead resting in her hands. He was still breathing heavily.

Rose folded her arms across her chest. She hated when he got all jerky and spazzy.

"What wrong?" she asked again, angrily this time.

There was a long silence before he responded.

"I just didn't want your first time to be like that," His voice came out husky.

Rose looked over at Scorpius. He had a pained expression on his face. She could tell how difficult stopping her was for him.

Rose looked out at the common room. Albus' set of exploding snap cards were still scattered all over the coffee table. There were books and parchment all over the place, along with random other belongings. Rose immediately felt grateful.

"Thanks," she whispered.

"Yeah, well, I love you. It kind of sucks sometimes," he replied dryly.

_Rose had nearly failed Herbology her sixth year. It wasn't because Herbology was a particularly difficult subject; it was because she was partnered with Margaret. Margaret was a great friend, and Rose loved her dearly, but the fact of the matter was that the girl was just plain lazy. _

_She talked throughout class, distracting Rose with the latest Hogwarts gossip. She almost always managed to kill their plants, and often got them in trouble for talking back to Professor Longbottom. Rose didn't say anything about her failing grade to Margaret. She didn't want to pick a fight, and was sure that she could salvage her grade by acing the final. _

_This went on for a few months until one fateful day when Rose's ancient family owl Pig dropped a bright red envelope into her oatmeal at breakfast during a mail delivery._

_The entire lunchroom burst out laughing as they watched Rose cower in fear of the howler screaming out at her in Hermione Granger's voice. The next day, she went looking for Scorpius Malfoy. _

_They had Charms together on Wednesdays, so she followed him down the hallway after class. It had been a few days since their encounter in the library. They weren't exactly friends, but they had been talking a lot more._

"_Hey, Scorpius!" she called after him. He stopped and spun around to see who was calling him. She jogged to catch up, books spilling out of her arms. "Hey, what's up?" she panted when she finally reached him._

_He smirked. "Nothing really. How're you?"_

"_I was actually wondering if you wanted to be my partner for the Herbology project?" she crossed her fingers. Scorpius was at the top of their class. _

"_Oh yeah, I heard about the howler," she cringed. "I don't know, I think Zaniel would be heartbroken if I ditched him!" Zaniel was the quiet mousy Slytherin that Scorpius usually partnered with._

"_C'mon, please! I'm desperate!"_

"_Really?" his eyes lit up. "How desperate?"_

_Rose looked at him dubiously. "Very!"_

_He smirked. "Okay. But you have to beg!"_

_Rose blinked. Beg? Who the hell did this guy think he was? She had way too much pride for that. "Never mind!" she retorted curtly, and spun on her heels to storm away._

_She only got a few steps he grabbed her arm and pulled her back. "I'm just kidding! God, where is your sense of humor, Weasley? Besides, I owe you for the Nyx thing!" he smiled. She was starting to really enjoy that smile. _

It had been about a week since Rose and Scorpius' night in the common room, and she hadn't really seen him much since then. They'd only managed to get in a few secret kisses between classes. Things had been a little awkward, but she was planning to sneak out to Hogsmeade with him that night.

It was about eight o'clock on a Friday. Rose was walking to her dorm from the library to get changed.

The hallways outside the library were completely empty. No one really studied on Friday nights. Rose wouldn't have been in the library if she hadn't been so behind on her Transfiguration paper.

As she rounded a corner, she saw Scorpius at the other end of the hall.

"Hey!" she called out. His face contorted slightly when he saw her, but he quickly hurried over and kissed her lightly.

"Hey, I was looking for you! I was hoping I wouldn't have to leave without saying goodbye," Rose noticed the fat duffle bag he had slung over his right shoulder.

"Wait, where are you going?" she asked, confused.

"My family's having a reunion type thing. I told you about it," he really did look apologetic. He also looked guilty…

Rose's face fell. "What about our date?" she whined.

"We'll do it when I get back. Trust me, I'm going to need a fun night out after this weekend. See you Monday!" he kissed her again, and ran off. That was weird.

Rose stood there, kind of shocked. She was also a little bit angry. He most definitely did _not_ tell her that he was going away for the weekend. She walked back up to Gryffindor tower sadly.

When she opened the door to her dormitory though, she saw that her friends had started a small party. The beds were pushed up against the walls, and music was blasting. It was obvious that someone had but a silencing spell around the room, because she hadn't heard the music from the common room.

"Rosie! Hey, guys, Rosie's back!" Zephyr stumbled over to Rose and hugged her tightly. Rose laughed at her drunken friend and threw her books down on the floor.

The tiny party consisted of Zephyr, Batty, Margaret, Albus, Hugo, Albus' roommate Patrick, and Margaret's almost-but-not-quite-yet boyfriend Thomas. There were a few empty firewhisky bottles on the floor.

"Rose!" Yelled Albus stupidly. "Come dance with me," he grabbed her arms and swung her around the room. Rose burst out laughing. This was _exactly_ what she needed tonight!

Everyone was drunk, well everyone except Batty, who was reading a book on one of the beds. Everyone was goofing off, dancing, and stumbling over their feet. It looked as if Hugo was in charge of the music.

Rose kicked off her shoes and sat down on the bed next to Batty, who closed her book.

"So, um, what were you doing tonight, Rose?" Batty asked in an attempt to make small talk.

Suddenly, Rose remembered the fact that Scorpius had lied to her and ditched her for some random "family reunion". She had forgotten with the distraction of the party.

"Hey Batty! Wanna do shots?" she asked brightly.

Batty looked at her skeptically. She didn't drink.

"C'mon, I'll teach you how!" Rose yelled for Albus to get her a bottle of firewhisky. It was a good night to get drunk.

* * *

One Last Author's Note: Once again, I you want something to happen in the story with the minor characters (anything! from major plots to things you want them to say) i can put it in!


End file.
